


Kinktober Day 2: Over Stimulation

by Lady_Loki666



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Loki666/pseuds/Lady_Loki666
Summary: Mahariel is needy and urges Zevran to move on faster... Zevran accepts her wish.





	Kinktober Day 2: Over Stimulation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hello  
> Welcome to Day 2 of my Kinktober List. You may have read Day 1 and i hope you liked it.  
> This is Day 2 ^_^

Zevran‘s fingers tickle my overheated skin, tease the flesh of my breasts, and twirl my nipples. A moan escapes my lips and he smirks. "My dear Warden, excited already, are we?" His Antivan accent is heavy with lust and it makes me shiver. I slap his arm slightly and move my sex against his hardened length. "Very much excited, yes, and very impatient."  
He chuckles and the sound shoots even more heat into my groin. With the growing frustration, I urge him closer. I grab his hair and pull his face up to mine. "My dear Crow, if you won’t do anything I may melt into a puddle.“ To give my words more meaning I take his hands and push them into my panties. This time he lets a moan from his sensual mouth and it's my turn to give him a delightful smile.  
"You dirty little minx." He whispers while he softly moves his finger against my clit. With a little gasp, I let my back drop into the soft bed, I move my hips against his talented fingers. During these moments it makes me a bit happy that he grew up in a whorehouse. His fingers were too talented and he knew exactly where to touch to make me mewl.  
If he was serious and wanted to hurry he would be able to make me cum in a few minutes, those moments happened rarely, as he enjoyed building my pleasure slowly. And if I admit it, I enjoy it as well.  
He moves aside my panties and a finger slide inside me, touching me, and a shiver runs down my spine. His thumb circles lazily over my clit, making my thighs twitch. I groan unsated and only get a snort from him.  
"Zevran, I‘m serious! By the god damn ancestors, if you won’t make me cum you‘ll regret it!" My voice is tense and shaky; it must be the reason why I only received an arched brow in response. "As you wish my Warden... as you wish." Zevran voice grows darker with every word. The last three words are so intense that I swallow audibly.  
He rips my panties off and situates his mouth between my thighs, biting into the white skin, leaving soft teeth marks.  
He moves up to my sex, leaving kisses every few centimeters as I cry in frustration. At the exact same moment where I want to beg him to hurry, his tongue slips between my labia. My body twitches and I bite my lip to stop the scream that wants to leave my mouth.  
His tongue plays with my clit, his movements change from soft and slow to fast and hard. The more pressure he uses, the more my thighs twitch. His hands come and support my legs, holding them with soft strength in position. I grab onto a pillow as louder moans leave my mouth. I don't even care if anyone hears us.  
One hand leaves my leg and three fingers slide into my sex. I wail out my pleasure and grind against his tongue.  
I feel the pressure building up inside me, it grows hotter and stronger until it washes over me like a tidal wave. My tense body crashes down onto the bed as the aftershock of the orgasm shake me. I open my eyes and search Zevran's, which are still between my legs. I want to give him the same pleasure, I start to move my hands towards him and he gives me a look.  
Something in his eyes makes me hesitate and not a moment later I realise why. His lips close around my clit and he begins to suck on it hard His fingers fuck me almost violently. I scream, my body cramps, and I struggle against his doing. My legs are still shaky from my orgasm and I'm too weak to fight against him.  
I grab his hair to try to pull him away but I'm powerless against his strength. The second orgasm hits me and I curl my toes. I beg him to stop; to have mercy on me. It is useless, I know that begging only makes his actions more energetic.  
I give up, my body is tense, my fingers nearly rip the pillow apart, and my curled toes nearly cramp. Zevran's tongue licks my overstimulated clit for the last time and a third and final orgasm breaks me apart. I lay on the bed, my breath is heavy, my body is sweaty, but I feel sated. Zevran moves up the bedroll to lay down next to me.  
His eyes tease me, but the smile he gives is full of love. "Zevran..." I whisper as he brings one of his moist fingers to my lips. "Not now... my love. Just relax and sleep." His voice is softer now, a silent whisper that is like a lullaby to my tired body. I kiss his finger and slip into a deep sleep.


End file.
